


The fine print.

by EnochianLullabies



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Fluff, M/M, Oh yes baby but is sweet I promiss, sss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: “Oh! You’re awake!” Shane said, and moved closed to him. Ryan wanted to laugh but he felt like he was still dying “Oh, you are”, had he said it out loud? “Of course no, silly! Ry, baby, you’re dying, it’s a miracle you opened that pretty eye.”“Why-”“Why do I know what you’re thinking?”“Why are you being mean?” finished Ryan.“It’s like my whole job. You’ll get used to it. If you decide to live! See, I have an offer for you! Your soul will be mine when you die, of course, but you’ll live another 50 years! That’s great, that’s enviable.”
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	The fine print.

Dying the same day they renewed his show to a second season was just Ryan’s luck. He had met Shane a couple of hours before it all happened, he seemed… tall and ironic, and skeptical, and like he could become one of Ryan’s best friends; well, if Ryan had been still alive, he was pretty sure he was dying.

He had been talking to Shane, crossing a street, LA traffic is terrific, of course, but he hadn’t thought his end was going to be because a car speeded up right before a traffic light turned red instead of because a ghost threw him out of a window or made him trip on some stairs.

“Ryan!” he had heard and he had felt Shane’s hand trying to pull him away, but he felt the car hitting him all the same, he wasn’t sure if the car had hit Shane too. He hoped it hadn’t. He could hear people screaming, he closed his eyes, he opened them up again and he was in an ambulance, or something that looked like the inside of it, he was dizzy, couldn’t open his right eye at all. He saw Shane sitting next to him in a stall, spinning on it.

“Shane?” he asked, a little confused that his new co-worker was in the ambulance with him, it looked like he hadn’t been hit. Almost like he was having fun.

“Oh! You’re awake!” Shane said, and moved closed to him, he put his head in the stretcher, between his hands, looking at Ryan “That was a good bonding moment” he said, and Ryan wanted to laugh but he felt like he was still dying “Oh, you are”, had he said it out loud? “Of course no, silly! Ry, baby, you’re dying, it’s a miracle you opened that pretty eye.”

“Why-”

“Why do I know what you’re thinking?”

“Why are you being mean?” finished Ryan.

“It’s like my whole job. You’ll get used to it. If you decide to live! See, I have an offer for you! Your soul will be mine when you die, of course, but you’ll live another 50 years! That’s great, that’s enviable.”

“Demon?”

“Oh, that’s harsh. I’m a government employee, just a bureaucratic man, you see, it is your time, all the paperwork says so, but! If you make this little contract you can have a prologue in your living time.”

“No… I’m not… I’m not giving my soul to a demon.”

“Once again, I’m not a demon. You have two more minutes to live, then. You don’t want to meet your sons? You will have two, and one daughter. Well, you’d have had so.”

“Why do you know that?”

“I’m afraid I’ll collect their souls too, when their time comes, if they are born at all. Anyway, it was a pleasure metting-”

“Wait! Can I still…”

“Of course, Ry.” He materialized a piece of paper out of nowhere, it was to many words for any dying man or woman to read, so no one could blame Ryan for skipping the fine print and looking directly for the ‘Sign here’ sticker. “Also, you won’t remember anything about this.”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

“Then, if you sign here, and put your initials here…” he said, moving Ryan’s hand up to the paper, Ryan noticed all his fingers were bleeding, and he knew that signing a contract with blood hadn’t ever ended well, but… he wanted to live.

He woke up in a hospital bed, his mom next to him, kissing his hand. She shouted so loud when she saw Ryan opening his eyes that Ryan had to close them again. The nurse was there in a second, and after a couple of test they let him alone with his mom.

“Mom… What happened?”

“A fucker hit you with his car, that happened!

“Mom!”

“Sorry, honey, but… They said you were in clinical death when you arrived to the hospital… and that fucker just got away! They are searching for him but there are millions of cars in LA…. I thought you were going to…” She started crying, turning her head away.

“Mom, hey, mom” he called her back, “What’s important is that I’m not. Okay?” Linda nodded and kissed his son’s hand again, whispering ‘mi niño, mi niño’, Ryan smiled and then remembered a little of what had happened, oh, yes, he had been walking, talking to someone, and then the pain had expanded all through his body, he was on the floor, far from the crosswalk. Who was he talking to? Oh, yes, Shane! His new coworker! How was he? “Mom, do you know if Shane is alright?”

“Who’s Shane?”

“My new coworker, he was with me when the car hit me.”

“Oh, the long boy!” his mother said, and Ryan laughed as much as his busied and broken ribs let him, which wasn’t much “He was here with you when I came, I think he’s in the cafeteria. The car didn’t hit him. He’s quite awkward”

“Mom” Ryan scold her.

“No, she’s right. Nice to see you again, Ryan. Mrs. Bergara.” Shane said, he had two paper cups in his hands, he gave one to Linda, who had gone red after being caught.

“I’m happy you’re alright, Shane.”

“And I’m happy you are alive, Ryan. That was quite the meeting. Good bonding having a near-death experience together! I hope you don’t do it with every new coworker at Buzzfeed.”

Ryan laughed at that, harder than before, but, at the back of his head something was giving him a sensation of deja vù.

He had to expend two months at the hospital, during those two months Shane was right there with him when he wasn’t needed at the company; sometimes Ryan thought that Shane spent too much time with him, he didn’t go back home to sleep if Ryan mentioned anything about the ghosts that must live at the hospital, he didn’t go and eat till Ryan said it was far past lunch time “I’m not a growing boy anymore” would say Shane from time to time, not leaving his side. Ryan didn’t understand it, but he appreciated it, and that two months marked the start of a good friendship, that developed over the next years.

Ryan couldn’t imagine his life without Shane by his side anymore, he couldn’t remember his life without him, he didn’t want to. It was so much more fun to expend Friday night watching horror movies with Shane than whatever his Friday night’s had entitled before, shouting at the top of his lungs every time Shane made a commentary because Ryan was to invested on the film and Shane scared him; it was fun going drinking with him on Saturdays, when he could convince him to do so, it was awesome going to locations with him.

Yes, he hated him a little when he started to pick fun at him, and sometimes he thought of crushing the spirit box in his head; but, most of the time, he was grateful of Shane’s presence there, he made everything feel so much lighter, and… Ryan had come to terms with the truth, Shane made him feel safe. Even on the episodes with demons.

The day it all changed for Ryan, for the second time in his short life, was on one of those locations.

You see, Ryan didn’t want to go there but he _had to_ , because there was being reporter that the demon on that house, the demon that had possessed the little child and made her kill all her family and then throw herself out of the window, was acting up again, trying to possess every kid that went into the building, and trying to kill the adults. So he didn’t want to go, but he did.

“Ry, if you piss your pants tell me, I brought you a change of clothing, babe” Shane said, laughing a little. Ryan rolled his eyes and went into the house.

They started rolling. Ryan hadn’t been five minutes in the house and he wanted to be out already. “Shane!” he shouted when he heard something, and walked backwards, hitting Shane’s chest and the camera there; Shane put his arm around him and squeezed, and Ryan felt a little better. But not good enough to start walking on his own again, without letting him go Shane kept walking towards the living room area, where Samantha had, supposedly killed her own mother. “I…”

“Ryan, don’t worry. You’ll be alright” whispered Shane at his ear before he could say anything. Ryan took a deep breath and kept walking. The moment he stepped onto the living room he felt something was wrong. 

Ryan usually felt that every time he walked into any hunted location. The problem that time was that Shane felt it too. In the years that Shane had been… ‘guarding’ Ryan, he had felt ghosts, of course, and demons too. But never this powerful, never as scary and recognizing them, looking right at him with a smile three times bigger than the fire ring that formed their face, while a hundred eyes smiled at him and a whisper, that sounded like three thousands different voices, called him by his real and unpronounceable name. Shane didn’t want to talk, he hadn’t been in good terms with that entity in centuries, and he supposed the entity didn’t want to make pace either, not when it was eyeing Ryan like its next meal.

“Shane!” Ryan shouted at the same moment the entity started to move towards him, as if he was feeling the danger.

“Run!” Shane shouted, because, what was he going to do? He was no match for _it_ , but it was bounded to the place, they’d be alright as soon as they left the house, wouldn’t they?

Ryan opened the door, that, thanks to God, the entity hadn’t closed, the whole team was outside already, they were about to tell them how somehow all had felt that they should leave just a moment ago, when Shane noticed that Ryan was still running, crossing the street. And, of course, a car was going full speed towards him. He ran as fast as he could, what was, allegedly, ‘faster than any person could have done it, Shane Madej, what?’ and kicked Ryan out of the road. The car didn’t stop, it kept going and crushed against a tree at the next curve.

“That was pretty Twilight of you” said Ryan, opening his eyes. He found Shane on top of him. And he felt a shiver going all over his body as he started to blush. “Thanks” he said, and in a couple of seconds the whole team was around them, helping them, calling an ambulance for the car that was empty, as they would know when one of the members of the team went to look inside. Ryan whole life since the last accident was passing in front of his eyes in reverse. He was thinking how awful it was that he had almost die two times in the last ten years and both times by a car, and both times Shane had been there, and both times the first thing he had seen when he had opened his eyes it had been Shane.

Shane had been quite the asshole last time, but not this time, though. But playing around in a stall while your new coworker is dying is kind of an asshole move. Wait. Last time Shane hadn’t been the first person he had seen, it had been his mother, hadn’t it? He was unconscious for the whole ride to the hospital, his mother told him, and he had agreed, he couldn’t remember a thing… Why was he remembering something about a contract…?

“Ryan?” Shane asked, they were back in the car, Shane was driving, the team was in another car. Ryan looked at him, who was doing little takes at him, Ryan didn’t see anything different in Shane, but, at the same time, he did. He still… he still liked him but now, for some reason, a part of his conscience deep inside him was fearing him. “Ry, there’s nothing to fear” Shane said, his eyes back to the road, and Ryan wasn’t sure if Shane had… No, it was stupid to think that Shane had read his mind.

“I’m a little shocked, that’s all. I almost-died. Again.”

“No with me on watch, baby!” Shane said, laughing, and Ryan smiled with him.

But Ryan couldn’t stop thinking about how weird those fake memories were starting to make sense in his head. He had opened his eyes on the ambulance, and Shane had been there, and he had been telling him all about death and taxes, or bureaucracy and death; and the contract… has Ryan signed it?

Yes, he had. He had.

“Stop the car” Ryan said, they had been on the road for a good half an hour, what meant they were in the middle of nowhere in Nebraska, and the team was a couple miles ahead of them.

“What are you talking about? You need the toilet o-?”

“Just stop the damn car, Shane!” Ryan shouted, and Shane felt his anger, he could always feel it, or at least a pretended one, but this time it was real and directed at him. Shane had been lying back and relaxing for so long that he hadn’t thought he would end up having the conversation their superiors had told him about. ‘Kill it before it happens’ they told him, ‘Why didn’t you take its soul right the moment it died?’ they asked him.

Well, the explication was simple. For Shane, at least, not for the rest of them.

Shane stopped the car and looked at Ryan, expecting for him to start yelling at him. But Ryan didn’t say anything. His eyes were starting to look a little wet.

“Are you scared now, Ryan?” he asked, he knew he was being cruel, but it was all he had known to be before he met Ryan, so it was easy reverting back to it, even if, for some reason, something inside of him was hurting even while saying it.

When he had made the contract he had kind of broken a rule that wasn’t there. Look, the system was easy, he appeared a couple hours before someone died, and, while they were dying, right before it, he talked them into a contract, and then, by grace of nature, a couple minutes or seconds after they signed to give their soul to Shane after dying, they died.

Simple, tricky, unfair? Yes; but also, permitted. And what he did best. For thousands of years he would go back to his superiors with as many souls as they asked of him. Then he told them their method and they were so amazed he got a promotion, they throw him a party!

“Shane, why am I…”

“Remembering things from last time, come on, Ryan, took you long enough” he said, smiling, Ryan was flat against the car door, as far away from Shane as he could get.

After the promotion a couple more had come, in fact, nowadays only the Superiors, with a capital ‘S’, were on top of him. But he had never spent more than a couple hours on earth a day, even less the higher up in rank he was. That’s why he had decided to pick a human, and…

“You made me firm some kind of… contract. You said you were a bureaucratic man.”

“Oh, yes, that definitely happened” he said, and moved his hand, just to gesticulate, and Ryan flinched and closed his eyes. He could feel his fear all over, he had never felt that bad. “Ryan, please, don’t be scared.”

“How couldn’t I?” he shouted, and Shane shrugged, because Ryan was right, how was he not going to be scared after remembering such events.

“Look, Ryan, is not like I’m a demon, is it? I’m just… part of the supernatural world you want to discover, and hey! I’m here, free of charge for an interview! Well, for you at least, everyone else has to pay” Shane said, trying to make Ryan felt a little more at ease, mainly because he was feeling so bad himself he wanted to leave Earth for another century, like he had done during de IX century.

“I… I don’t know Shane, I… Are you even called Shane?”

“Well, of course, Ry. More or less. I’m called Shane here.”

“What’s your real name?”

“You’ll probably die again if I said it out loud. Body exploding and all that.”

Ryan nodded for a couple of seconds, trying to process everything when he noticed something about what Shane had said “Again?”

“Oh, well, yes. Technically-”

“Technically!”

“Don’t interrupt the ancient creature that’s talking about your death, Ryan, have some manners” Shane said, and Ryan swallowed. “What I was trying to say is that you… technically… did die that day we firmed the contract.”

“What do you mean?”

“You see… We… I, usually, do those contracts, but I… in the fine print, there’s nothing there about me having to save you, so what you sign is a contract telling me you’ll give me your soul when you die and then all the things I could do with it, like sell it”

Ryan didn’t say anything for the longest of times, then he talked “So you own my soul now.”

“Yes.”

“And you can kill me whenever you want.”

“Well, yes. But I haven’t done it!”

“You haven’t” Ryan repeated, and Shane nodded a little smile in his face, as if that was enough for Ryan to realize that Shane was not threat. “God, I’m so fucking stupid! That’s why you stuck around! Because I’m goods to sell! And I thought… I thought you could…”

“Like you back. I know, I…”

“Of fucking course you know! Can you read my mind?” Ryan shouted, he wasn’t flat against the door anymore, he had thrown his arms up, and was angry. Shane didn’t need to use any of his non-human senses to know it.

“Yes, I kind of… I can, yes.”

“Fuck! Start the car. Get my home. Don’t… Don’t talk to me ever again.”

Shane was about to answer something like ‘What the Hell do you think you are saying, I still **own** your soul, your life; you’re still alive because I find you cute, you filthy human!’. Instead he started the engine and drove in silence while Ryan murmured things from time to time. When he got to Ryan’s home he thought, ‘is this really the end? Do I have to go back down? I hadn’t even learned to work an I-Phone properly!’ Then, as Ryan emerged from the car without even saying goodbye, a feeling of deep sadness invaded him, was that going to be the last he would ever see of Ryan? He would keep his soul forever with him, to kept him hot when Hell froze over.

Ryan went around the car and knocked on his window, Shane rolled it down, frowning.

“Come” Ryan said, and walked away. Shane almost fell over trying to get out of the stupid small car.

He followed Ryan into his apartment without saying a thing, not even when he was on the lift with him, alone, he closed his mouth and didn’t joke, or teased, or said a single word till he was in Ryan’s apartment, then, like the big idiot he was he talked.

“Inviting someone over after telling them not to ever talk to you again is a little contradictory, Ryan.”

Shane expected Ryan to explode, talk back at him, shout, try to hit him. Something that would escalate and make it easier for Shane to take his soul when his moment came if he could remember the fight. Ryan didn’t say anything, he took the vase he had in a cabinet in his entry and throw the water and the flowers towards Shane.

“Fuck!” Shane said, when a big splash landed in his uncovered arm, because the sleeves of his long coat were rolled up, “Fuck, Ryan!”

“You’re a demon! I knew it!”

“Why do you have Holy Water in a fucking vase with flowers!” Shane was trying to get the water out with his scarf. “You could have killed me!”

“Why were you still lying to me!”

“If I was a smaller demon…” he was whispering, the burn the water had caused was already healing.

“I have more, Shane! So you better start telling me the truth! Why did you lie to me!”

“Look, Ryan, I’m a demon, okay, that’s what we do, we deceive people!” He answered, still visibly irritated by Ryan’s water.

“I thought you were my friend!” Ryan answered back.

“If you hadn’t been my friend I would have killed you three times already today, Ryan” Shane told him back, lowering his voice. His wounds completely healed now. “Ryan, I’m… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I wasn’t really sure when to do it, it’s never a good time to tell your friend you are like a big guy down there.”

“Are you a big guy… down there?” he asked and Shane smiled at the pun that Ryan didn’t seem to realize he had made.

“Oh, why, Ry, I’m proportionated all over” he said, winked, and Ryan flushed, like all his anger had gone away already, like he had forgotten his best friend just confessed (forcefully) to being a demon. “But yes, I’m a… I’m big enough to be able to protect you of most of the things we found around here, that’s why you feel… well, protected, when we are in location.”

“Oh my God, you read my head usually, don’t you?”

“I do.” Shane said, and felt himself deflating like an old balloon. “Yes, Ry, but only because I love knowing.”

“That’s pretty invasive.” He said. Shane thought Ryan was going to be angry but he sounded tired too. “Don’t do it again” he said, and walked towards him. Shane was shocked to see it, why wasn’t Ryan running away? “Don’t… Don’t go all demonic on me, please” he said “could we just hug? A bro-hug would be great right now” he said.

And, of course, Shane almost ran to give Ryan the hug he was asking for. It was weird hugging Ryan, because, of course, he had done it before, but it had always feel like he had rented it, knowing that, at some point, he would have to… to let Ryan go, probably because Ryan would discover that something was wrong with Shane when Shane wouldn’t get old with the pass of time. It had always feel a little like lying, because Ryan thought he was hugging his best friend from the mid-west and, in reality, he was hugging a demon from hell, which wasn’t all that different but it was still a lie.

But this time, with Ryan hugging him close after knowing the truth, Shane felt for the first time like he was really hugging his friend and not only pretending.

Shane left Ryan and went to his own apartment that he had furnished and decorated at first just for when Ryan went over, and after because he started to collect things that he liked. He took a book and started reading. He wasn’t five minutes into it when he started to think about everything that had happened. Not only that day but since he had made the contract with Ryan. He started floating.

He hadn’t taken Ryan’s soul instantly because he needed a soul to attach himself to, to be able to roam the word, that was the problem with some demons, they attached themselves to things instead of persons or animals and then they couldn’t move. Demons don’t think that much, that’s why he’s one of the higher ranks. So yes, he kind of ‘possessed’ Ryan, he could read his mind, he couldn’t really be that far apart from him, what had been awkward around Christmas when he had to follow him and stay at a hotel close to him and expend Christmas trying not to been seen every time he went out because he was bored, just to go back to the office after the holydays and the first thing Ryan told him was “I thought I saw you a couple of times!” and laughed. Shane wasn’t laughing. He was becoming sloppy around him, of course, how couldn’t him when Ryan made it feel like Shane _wanted_ to be as close as possible to him instead of he having to do so? “You should come next year... if you want” he had said after the second Christmas Shane had ever expend on Earth.

And that’s how he started to expend Christmas with Ryan and Ryan’s family. He hit the celling, rubbed his head and descended a little, he had always starting floating when he wasn’t paying attention to his body.

Shane was so scared to go there the first Christmas, he knew the implications humans put on expending Christmas with a friend and their family. He also suspected Ryan’s family to be a family of ghost hunting enthusiast and supernatural savvy. Which they weren’t. At all. Ryan’s mother gave him a cup of hot chocolate within the first five minutes of him being in the house. They sing carols, he helped with food, and keeping the fire going in the chimney (that was his specialty, as Ryan jokingly told him after a couple of days there). They ate together, gave presents to each other, Ryan ‘hated’ the sweater Shane gifted him, but he had worn it every week for the rest of the winter season. They watched films together with the family in the living room while Ryan’s mother tried to tell Shane all about baby-Ryan and grow-up-Ryan tried to squeal loud enough for Shane not to hear his mother.

They did the same the year after that, and the next year too. And soon enough Ryan wasn’t asking or offering anymore, and Ryan’s mom knew all of Shane’s favorite foods, and Ryan’s dad was Shane’s official dentist, and one of Ryan’s sisters had already confessed to Ryan that she was in love with Shane and that if he didn’t present Shane as his boyfriend next year she was going to go for it. Shane had heard it (perks of being a demon), has seen Ryan’s blush (perks of a human eye), and had read Ryan’s mind, not very happy with his own sister, thinking about all kinds of killings methods (again, perks of being a demon possessing a person and not a fucking object, come on! Why would you want to tie yourself to a fucking doll?)

The answer to that question, at least for Shane, was: so you don’t catch human feelings.

Shane had never been a particular horrific demon, so, yes, okay, he sunk Atlantis, and maybe started a couple wars, but! He had never before possessed a person and made they vomit mushed peas and turn their heads and climb walls. Talking of, fuck, he had to get a bigger, roomier apartment because he had just hit one of those walks, and then the celling again, he tried to get down to the couch, but moments after, while he kept thinking, he was once again almost hitting the celling. So Shane only did his job, grabbed those promotions, didn’t fixated himself in making anyone’s life a literal hell.

Being that intimate with a human, being able to watch their dreams as they developed, for example, in that field, Ryan was his first. And what if he poked at Ryan’s nightmares and changed them into memories of him playing with his siblings, or of him visiting a new country, or of… or of him being with Shane. Yes, Shane knew it was weird, making Ryan dream of them going bowling, or being in the XIX century, dancing together like they were part of Pride and Prejudice. Of course, he stopped doing so after he discovered something.

They were out on location. They have gone to another State and the moment they stepped into the house Shane could feel something was there. It was a demon, much smaller than him. He walked right next to Ryan, putting his hand on him at every opportunity he had, claiming Ryan as his. The demon didn’t show up when they were together, but Ryan wanted to do the ‘solo’ investigation, which Shane was normally okay with, when there was nothing more than a ghost on those places, but this time leaving Ryan alone wasn’t something he was happy with, still, he let him go, because what was he going to do? Tell Ryan everything? So Shane let Ryan go into the room.

And, of course, he felt the demon manifesting itself, he opened the door and took Ryan in his arms, Ryan was crying.

“Shane?” he asked in between sobs.

“I’m here, I’m here. Did you see anything?” he asked, he could see the demon, smiling at him, like he hadn’t recognized him yet, he opened his mouth and let his long, bifid tongue out. The demon seemed surprised of being seen.

“No, I just… this feels… is… too much.”

“Don’t worry babe, nothing is going to happen to you while I’m here” he said. And he sent a strong message to the demon, letting him know who Shane was, the inferior demon budged and disappeared. Of course, it was only till they leaved the house, but that was enough, Shane was no exorcist, didn’t want to be. He was the kind of demon that say ‘you don’t send me back to Hell, and I won’t disintegrate you’.

“Can we leave?” asked Ryan, face still buried in Shane’s t-shirt.

“Of course, babe” Shane said. They were leaving when Shane decided to go into Ryan’s head, just to be sure that Ryan had indeed not seen anything, or if there was something there that would make Ryan have nightmares and night of no-sleep.

He shouldn’t have.

As soon as he pecked in a big, warm, and bright like a flame thought went straight from Ryan’s head to Shane’s, as if that was all that Ryan, who was walking with Shane’s hand in his, almost running towards the door, was thinking:

‘I love you’.

Of course that night the only one that couldn’t sleep (not that he did or needed to) was Shane. Ryan loved him? Ryan loved him, he had saw it. But why? He was a demon, incapable of loving, and of being loved. He was the definition of ‘incapable of being loved’ right after Lucifer himself. But there it was, the proof that he wasn’t, a bright thought from his… the person he was possessing. He had played with his dreams and thus influenced his mind, what else could it be? He knew some demons made people fall in love with them so they would do things for them. When had Shane done that to Ryan? Oh hell, he was horrible. He was even worse that those other demons because he hadn’t realized he was doing it, and he, like an idiot, had feel so grateful, so content and happy, and… loved, when he had found that thought on Ryan’s head.

He thought about it for days, and vowed to never go into Ryan’s dreams again, so a couple weeks later Ryan went to the office with dark circles bigger than his face.

“Hey, Ryan” Shane said, before realizing what was going on with Ryan’s face, and then, when he did, “what happened?”

“I couldn’t sleep yesterday” Ryan said, sitting down. “Or the day before, or… Oh, fuck, my head is killing me.”

“You have to sleep, Ry.”

“Oh, fuck, Shane, thank you! How didn’t I think of that!” he answered and then looked at Shane. “I’m sorry, bro, is… I’m sorry. I’ve been having nightmares and they’re killing me. Quite literally, I die in most of them… sometime you die too” he added in a whisper “And now that I’ve said it out loud it can’t happen, is like a dream-rule, right?” He was looking hopefully at Shane, as if Shane was going to answer ‘Of course!’ and not only look at him like he was going crazy, which he felt like he was. “Look, don’t worry, they’ll go away, I had worse before meeting you, for some reason these years had been easier… But never mind! Just get me some coffee, please?”

Shane just nodded and went to get the coffee, he had to pay attention to his body to not start floating next to the coffee machine while he tried to think of a solution, when he walked back he was so close to having one as he was before Ryan had told him anything.

“Here” Shane said, he wanted to tell Ryan not to drink it and to go to sleep right that minute, he didn’t, of course.

“Thanks, Shane” Ryan took a sip, “It’s Friday anyway, I’m sure tomorrow I’ll be able to sleep till late and everything would be alright. Is just… that house we went to, that freaked the hell out of me, Shane. And I’m sure you felt something too, that’s why you waked in.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Ryan, I just was scared of you having a heart attack. Ghost don’t exist.”

“It was a demon!”

“Whatever, Ry, they’re all in your head” he answered, feeling guilty as ever. Ryan rolled his eyes, and for a moment Shane thought Ryan was going to fall asleep just like that, but Ryan recomposed himself and started working.

At some point after launch Ryan felt asleep on top of his laptop keyboard, Shane took a pic, and tried to move Ryan out of the laptop, he could see Ryan had written a long word document that started as the scrip for a chapter and ended in five pages of ‘J’s and ‘U’s, which was cute, he got Ryan’s head onto the table, he saved to document as a different file, just in case, and closed the laptop.

Ryan woke up moments after that “Oh, five more minutes” he said before realizing that no one had, indeed, tried to wake him up “Shane?” he said “We at the office?”

“Yes to both of those, I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“No, it’s alright” he said stretching, he looked at the clock and thought that he could go home already “You want to come watch a movie?”

“I don’t think that’s the best solution for you not sleeping.”

“It isn’t, but it is the best one to stop me from thinking about dying for hours before falling asleep” Shane opened his eyes like Ryan had just confessed to a murder “Come on, I have popcorn!”

“Deal” Shane said. In part because of the popcorn, best thing humans had invented. And in part because thinking of Ryan alone in his bed thinking about death wasn’t something he was fond of.

So they went to Ryan’s house and sat at the sofa, and Ryan put on a DVD of Mission Impossible; they made popcorn and put it in between them, on top of the blanket they both were sharing.

After no more than ten minutes Shane had finished all the popcorn and realized Ryan was asleep. He put the bowl on the floor, and for some reason that had nothing to do with him feeling warm all over every time he thought about Ryan loving him, he put his hand on his head and caressed his hair, moving it out of his eyes. Shane felt like he could look at him forever, like he had wasted centuries by not doing just that.

Then he felt one of Ryan’s nightmares starting and he… he just _had_ to go into his head to take it away, okay? So he did, he removed the nightmare and supplied a childhood memory instead, he could feel Ryan relaxing again, falling a little towards Shane. And if, after what could have been a couple of minutes or a couple of hours, Ryan was resting on Shane’s chest, who had lied down so his human body didn’t protest the position and did that weird think were your legs starts to tingle, if that had happened, well, Shane wasn’t about to wake Ryan up because of it.

And he spent the night there, making sure Ryan was comfortable, thinking how fucked he was because he couldn’t keep telling himself he didn’t have feelings, he loved the world, and the animals, and some of the things that humans had done (like popcorn) but, on top of all that, and, maybe, the reason for which he had started to love all that, he loved Ryan Bergara.

Weeks passed and every Friday Shane would go and expend the night at Ryan’s. One night they were in Shane’s car, going to Ryan’s house when Ryan yawned.

“You know what, I’m too tired today to watch any movie.”

“Oh, alright” Shane answered trying not to sound disappointed, “I’ll let you there and go back to my place then.”

“I… I was thinking maybe you could stay the night anyway?” Shane looked at him, grateful for his senses because he could be sure they wouldn’t crash or be hit be another car. “You know, I sleep so much better on Fridays and… And I don’t want to say it but I think is because of you, maybe anyone could do, but…”

“Hey, man, that hurts!”

“Let me finish, Shane, for God’s sake. But I don’t want to try another person, if something isn’t broken…”

“So you’re asking me to sleep with you, like, plain out asking me to go into your bed and sleep with you, Ry?”

“If you put it like that…” Ryan started to answer, then realized, that, yeah, that was what he was doing, and he was tired, and he wanted to sleep in his bed and no on the couch, and wanted Shane to cuddle him so he could feel safe and protected, like Shane was a big blanket against vengeful demons and resented ghosts. “Yes, yes, that’s pretty much it” he ended up saying.

“Good luck trying to no-homo that one, baby” Shane answered and laughed, Ryan hit him in the arm but laughed with him.

So they went to Ryan’s house, and Ryan was too tired to even fight every time Shane made a pun about them sleeping together. Just after ten minutes of arriving Ryan was asleep next to Shane, close to him, but not touching.

Shane was grateful that Ryan had, somehow, started to accumulate pajamas and old t-shirts and pants his size, so he was pretty comfortable. How couldn’t he be, lying next to Ryan?

That night Shane discovered a little something that scared him even more than having feelings, he could, indeed, fall asleep. He woke up with a gasp, thinking he had died, disintegrated, he had never lost conscience, never missed a second in all eternity, and, suddenly, eight hours were gone, and he hadn’t even notice. He felt cool, weird, desolated. Then Ryan moved. He was between Shane’s arms, his back flushed against Shane’s chest.

And, oh, well, sleeping wasn’t the only body function he had started to display that night. He was hard against Ryan. He wished he was dead as he had thought when he had woken up. Ryan moved and Shane felt so overwhelmed he tried to move away, waking up Ryan.

“What’s the problem?” Ryan said, still has asleep. “Shane?” he asked, not feeling Shane’s arm around him like he had all night.

“I… I just woke up. Good morning”

“You’re noisy in the mornings” Ryan said, like that was the first time he had ever woken up next to Shane. Then he felt it “Oh” he said, and moved away. He didn’t say anything for a couple of seconds, then he laughed “Oh God.”

“Laughing at a guy’s morning wood is not good for their ego, I’ll tell you that, Ry.”

“I can do whatever I want when that is pressed against my ass.”

“Wow, Morning-Ryan is much more chill than Normal-Ryan.”

“I haven’t taken my no-chill pills yet, that may be it.”

They both laughed, and Ryan tell Shane ha was going to sleep some more time, and that Shane could do the same or do whatever he did in the mornings, and then they could have breakfast.

The thing was that Shane wasn’t sure how to… ‘sleep’, or if he wanted to do it ever again. So he left the bedroom and opened Ryan’s laptop, he had permission to do so and work on it when he couldn’t sleep on Fridays night or woke up early on Saturdays (of course, Ryan didn’t know Shane didn’t actually sleep; and that he had just learned how to use a laptop the day he met Ryan; and, also, that he didn’t bring his own because it made him feel connected to Ryan, like they were sharing something.)

Ryan stayed on the bed. Of course, he couldn’t fall asleep again, how could he? He had just woken up to Shane hard against his ass! That was a major no-sleeping-now thing. He had been in love with the guy for months now; had liked him almost since he had meet him. He hadn’t made a move or whatever because, well, at first it was because it was a ‘stupid crush that will go away’, and Shane was a guy and Ryan had only liked guys in theory for his whole life, and in practice for about a year; then, because Shane was a coworker, then because he was his friend and he was mixing friendship with his feelings of wanting a partner because he felt alone, then because they were best friends, and now… now because…

Because he was afraid, what was he going to do if Shane just brushed his confession off? After all, he hadn’t been exactly direct but it wasn’t subtle to ask a guy to expend every Friday night with you, all his Grinder dates had needed far less to try to get in his pants. And what proof did he had? That Shane got an erection in the morning? Well that’s not weird at all, and the indication to nothing!

Except that Shane was big. ‘Proportionated all over’ indeed.

After that day Shane had spent every Friday night with Ryan like before, but they didn’t watch movies everyday anymore, even if they still called it a ‘Friday night movie’; sometimes Ryan would be watching some sport and Shane would be reading, sometimes Shane would bring his laptop and both would work next to each other like at the office, sometimes they would read Twitter and scroll on Instagram till it was late enough to go to bed, sometimes they talked for hours, sometimes they walked straight into the bed after having showered.

And it being Friday night wasn’t even a requirement anymore; they did it every Friday, yes, but they also did it some Mondays, some Tuesdays, almost every Saturday some after going for some drinks.

“Fuck” Shane said back in his apartment, falling down on the couch, throwing the book and making it put itself back in the shelf all with a movement from his wrist. He had been spending all that time with Ryan, feeling more and more… human, feeling better than ever in The Story of Creation, and Ryan, Ryan had opened his whole life for him, he knew his family, his hometown, his new home, his bed. He woke up more than once a week with him between his arms, thinking of when would be the next day that he could sleep next to him, hoping it would be sooner than next Friday.

And he had been lying to him all that time. Hadn’t told him a single truth about himself that wasn’t about his likes.

He took his phone and texted “I’m sorry.”

“What for now???” Ryan texted back.

“No

Like in

General” he answered.

“Don’t worry Shane

<3”

“Is that a bro-heart?”

“Shut up Shane.”

Shane laughed and felt relieved because he knew Ryan was laughing too.

Well, Ryan wasn’t laughing, he was embarrassed as hell. Because his best friend, the man he had loved for years, had just told him a couple of hours before that he was a demon, that he owned his soul, that he could be in his head, and that he didn’t actually even save him from his mortal accident. So he was, actually, dead. And he was such an idiot that he was still, very much, fucking in love with Shane.

Whichever his no-human name was.

Next morning Ryan had a couple (more like a hundred) questions, and he hoped Shane was feeling guilty enough to answer them (and not kill him… could Shane kill him without repercussions? That should be one of the first questions)

When he got to the office he saw Shane chatting with a coworker, and, like he could sense he was there (could he?) Shane looked straight at him, his eyes low. Oh, so he was feeling guilty. Perfect.

“Hi, Shane” he said coming closer, their coworker must have sense that something was happening because she bolted out of there, straight into a wall and then into the coffee room.

“Hi, Ry” Shane answered, holding his coffee cup with both his stupidly big hands.

“I have some questions.”

“I thought you would. I also thought you’ll try to bath me in Holy Water first thing in the morning, so my instincts aren’t that good.”

“I still may” Ryan answered, trying to joke, but saw Shane swallowing. Was he a bad friend for liking this submissive side of Shane?

Shane was, once again, thinking about how fucking in love he was, had some mortal tried to even talk to him outside of a bureaucratic context before Shane would have just kill the pity face, slit their throat, bathed in their blood (well, maybe not the last part, that only happened once), but he knew if Ryan did as much as look bad at him he would feel bad with himself for centuries.

They worked as comfortably as they could, relieved that they didn’t have to film any post-mortem episode, because, god, you could cut the tension with a knife.

After work Ryan suggested going to Starbucks, Shane couldn’t think of a better place to talk about demons.

The thing was Ryan didn’t ask him anything other than what he was ordering.

“Ry, weren’t you going to… didn’t you have some questions?” Shane asked, slurping his Frappuccino loudly as they walked out of the place.

“Oh, yes. I… I just thought it would be better to discuss it over dinner? A quieter place, that was packed, wasn’t it?”

“Are you scared?”

“Are you reading my mind?”

“No, Ryan, you told me not to do it, I’m not doing it.”

“I am” Ryan said, and felt relieved.

“You think I could hurt you” Shane said, stopping on his tracks, a woman almost crashed in his back and started to call him not very nice things. Shane turned towards her and showed her his bifid tongue with an extra snake trying to get out of him. The woman ran as fast as she could. Shane laughed.

“That didn’t help your case, you know?” Ryan shout to him in a whisper, he had stepped back.

“I don’t like rude people, Ry!” Shane said, his tongue back to normal. “I… Look. I’m still a demon, you know that. But… I think you’re right, we should discuss this over dinner” Shane said, that wasn’t about to tell Ryan ‘you have changed me’ in the middle of the street after being an asshole to a busy woman.

They walked into an Italian restaurant, and ordered a big Chicago pizza, Shane blushed at Ryan’s thought, of course eating a Chicago pizza in allegedly Italian restaurant should be one of the Deadly Sins, and he wasn’t really from Chicago, but Ryan had remembered. Shane knew that Ryan remembered everything Shane had told him about his fake life.

“Thanks” he said, looking at Ryan, and Ryan looked away.

They were a slice in, half a glass of wine in, when Ryan had enough courage to look at Shane. Shane looked back at him and Ryan asked.

“Could you kill me?”

“Wow. Strong one. Well, yes, of course Ryan. So could any other human. So could a dedicated duck.”

“That’s not yours, I’ve heard it somewhere before” Ryan answered, getting his phone out to try to search for the quote.

“That’s beside the point, Ry!”

“You’re right. So you could kill me. No repercussions.”

“Again, Ryan, so could the waitress if she was cautious and careful” he gave a pointed look at the no more than eighteen years old waitresses. Ryan arched an eyebrow and Shane shrugged “Hey, you know kids can be killers. We have had more than a K-K in the show.”

“K-K?”

“Kid-Killer.”

“Wouldn’t that be a person who kills kids.”

“A Killer-Kid then. A Kid-Killer-Kid. Don’t quote me on that, please.”

They both laughed, Ryan sipped a little wine and laughed again remembering what Shane had just said, the wine got out of his nose, Shane laughed, they both did for a long time, the whole restaurant looking at them. After a couple minutes Ryan recomposed himself and asked his next question.

“Why didn’t you save me the first time?”

“Why don’t you ask simple things first? Like, ‘Hey, Shane you got a cool tongue, is that the real one?’ Then I will answer, ‘No, Ryan, in fact in my original form I have around one hundred bifid or tri-fid tongues, and none at the same time’. You go straight for the jugular.”

“That’s gross, dude. Answer me.” Ryan replied instantly not taking aback by Shane’s confession. Shane rolled his eyes.

“Well, I needed you to die to have your soul and possess you.”

“Fuck, that’s… And I had to pay two months of hospital because of you!”

“Hey, sorry, I can pay you back, no worries” Shane said nonchalantly.

“How much money do you have?”

“Um… A lot. Since I’ve been alive since… well, forever minus well, I was created with the universe so I think minus nothing in your mortal time.”

“Wow that’s...” Ryan murmured, and then another question popped in his mind. “So you’re… you were an an-”

“Yes.”

Ryan could feel that wasn’t something Shane wanted to discuss, Ryan wasn’t an asshole, and he, as he had been rediscovering all over again ever two minutes in the last two days, loved Shane unconditionally.

“You owe me a lot of money” he said pointing at Shane with his fork. Shane wheezed and seemed relieved that Ryan had dropped the subject so easily. “So, you are possessing me?” Shane, who was munching on his next slice of pizza, too scared to take a bigger bite while Ryan had such strong questions, just nodded. “Can you make me do thing that I don’t want to do?”

“Ryan, baby, you throw yourself into haunted houses being scared of ghosts, and you go to work on Sundays. You don’t need anyone to force you to do things you don’t want.”

“That’s… kinda right” Ryan murmured, and took a bite of his own pizza “But” he added, a hand covering his full mouth “you can get into my head.”

“Only thing I can manipulate is your dreams.”

Ryan nodded. So Shane couldn’t manipulate his feelings, or his thought when he was awake, so he did love him; Shane wasn’t trying to trick him into eternal damnation he was just an idiot in love with his best friend who happened to be a demon. Wait. “Wait. So you can manipulate my dreams?”

“Yes, when you’re asleep you’re not really conscious, is like… the ambulance thing, I made up the scene in your head, in reality a doctor was there, no me, of course; so when you’re not fully in control of your body, that’s when as a demon I’d possess you and make you… make you do the full ‘I’m possessed, look at me’ kinda thing. But I swear I didn’t.”

“Oh” Ryan answered, Shane looked at him anxiously, waiting for the thought Ryan was forming “So that’s why I’m not having nightmares since I met you.”

“Yes. That’s my doing. I’m sorry, I know it is-”

“Thanks, man.” Ryan said, and actually tapped Shane’s hand that was on the table, Shane turned it and took Ryan’s hand in his, making Ryan blush, of course, he hadn’t wanted to hold hands, but now that they were doing it and he could see how small his hand was in comparison to Shane’s, and how warm it was… Well, Ryan didn’t take it away while he kept talking. “But. But some time ago I started having them again, till I asked you to spent Friday night with me watching a movie.”

“Our first movie night, baby!” Shane said and took his hand away to gesticulate, Ryan felt the loss a little too much for what it had been. Shane then went quiet, waiting for Ryan’s next question, then he realized that, in itself, had been a question.

“I stopped doing so after that investigation.”

“Yes, I thought it had been so bad the nightmares were brought back.”

“Well, it was bad.”

“Yes, but then you started taking them away again. So what happened in that location?”

“I went into your mind. I know, I know, don’t look at my like that, okay? I just wanted to know what have you seen, because, you know, I hadn’t plan for none of this” he said making a circle close to him “to get out. I was scared that you’d… leave.”

“Oh, you have my soul, Shane, you’re stuck with me forever ‘baby’!” he answered, adding his best impersonation of Shane (which wasn’t a good one) in that ‘baby’. “But you still haven’t told me what happened.”

“You were thinking about something very, very clearly. I was scared I had ‘influenced’ that thought. That feeling.”

‘ _Oh’_ Ryan thought, that had been the day Ryan had knew for sure, the day he had finally allowed to tell himself the truth as he hidden his face in Shane back as they walked away from that demonic house hand in hand.

“So… So you know I love you… that I have for some time.”

“Well, yes, you loved me. But… do you now? Can you do it now?”

“Haven’t you read my mind after what happened yesterday?”

“Of course no, I already told you, you told me not to do it.”

“So you’re going to make me say it…”

In that moment Shane’s face changed and Ryan was sure Shane already knew the answer. His asshole smirk came to life. God, Ryan had missed it, he loved the secure Shane, the asshole Shane. He loved Shane.

“I think so. Yes. Yes, I’m definitely going to ask you to do so.”

“I love you, you, big idiot.”

In that moment Shane had a decision to make, but, what he didn’t know is that he had already made it, a long, long, time ago, when he saw Ryan the first time, on his way to destroy some modern civilization and, instead, said ‘Isn’t he cute? When does he have to die?’, and saved him, not in the traditional form of the word, of course, but as close as a demon his rank would ever be to saving a human.

He stood up, and Ryan moved his chair back. He walked to him and bended to kiss Ryan, both his hands holding his face in place. It was a simple peck at first. His first kiss. But Ryan put his hands laced around Shane’s neck and made him stay closer, kissing him more firmly.

“I love you too” Shane said before Ryan kissed him again, Ryan stood up and Shane pushed him against a wall with a speed that could have been disorienting if Ryan had had his eyes open. He felt the paper on the wall and realized that it wasn’t the bare bricks of the Italian place, he opened his eyes to found himself in Shane’s apartment.

“You teletransported us?”

“I have a lot of little demonic tricks.”

“You better show me then” Ryan said kissing him again, he used his tongue this time, and Shane made an appreciative sound, letting him into his mouth, he started to pick at Ryan t-shirt and, when he felt it was too much work, he anti-miracled it away. “Wow, fuck, that’s… hot” Shane smiled on his mouth. “But you better use your powers on yourself too.”

“I, actually, do that a lot, Ry” Shane answered. Ryan laughed, but stopped doing so when Shane took his own sweater and shirt away.

“That’s what I’m talking about” he said, kissing Shane neck “Have you done this before? With a guy I mean. Well, you’re a demo-”

“I haven’t.”

“You haven’t?” Ryan asked, separating himself a little.

“No. Are you virgin-shaming me, Ryan? That’s not cool.”

“You’re a virgin?” Ryan’s eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

“Yes. But don’t worry Ry. Hell trains us well.”

“Why are you a virgin.”

“Well, Ryan, don’t you know how to get the sexiness out of a sexy situation. I was an angel, okay, we don’t… we don’t have sex. And when I fell I found a better method to get souls than having sex, so I just…, I’m more of a sloth than a lust demon. Are you happy now? Can we do something before I have to go back to using my powers on myself?”

“Yes, yes, sorry, Shane. Sorry. Just so you know, that’s cute.”

“That’s just what a demon likes to hear when he’s about to fuck a human, that he’s cute.”

“Are you going to fuck me?”

Shane smiled and put his hands around Ryan’s waist, bringing him closer, he whispered in his ear “Just if you want to” he said, planning his ear with his tongue, and then kissing his neck and going back up “but I know you want. I’ve been in that head after all” he said. Ryan blushed so much his words just went out of his mind. “Finally, a speechless Ryan, isn’t this a blessed day?” he said mouthing at his neck “But I’m still not, sure, Ry” he said, moving his hands from around Ryan’s waist to his ass, squeezing it hard, making Ryan squeal. He laughed a little, and started to suck a mark on the front of Ryan’s neck, where everyone could see it. He stopped doing so to finish his sentence as one of his hands went to the front of Ryan’s trouser to grope him “do you want me to fuck you?”

“Shane” Ryan whimpered. Shane removed all their clothes but their underwear and Ryan could felt Shane hard against him, he balanced himself in Shane’s shoulders and felt the floor changing under his feet.

“Ryan, baby, use your words” he said, and kissed Ryan silly. When Ryan opened his eyes they were in Shane’s bedroom, close to the bed, but not on it, that annoyed Ryan.

“Yes, fuck, Shane, yes, I’ve been wanting it for years. Please, fuck me.”

“Aren’t you cute when you ask for what you want?” Shane said, reminiscent of when Ryan had called him cute early. Ryan rolled his eyes but feel his phrase had had its recompense when Shane moved his hand to the elastic band of Ryan’s underpants. “Sure? There’s not coming back for having sex with your best friend.”

“Slash coworker.”

“Slash demon.”

“Slash owner of your soul.”

“Oh, well, I think that’s one to many slashes” Shane said, and they both wheezed, but he didn’t move an inch till Ryan told him:

“Yes. I’m sure. Are you?”

“I’ve been wanting this for longer than I dare to admit.”

“How did you know?”

“What?” Shane said, starting to take Ryan’s underwear out.

“That you loved me.”

“Well, I’d been on Earth for a couple of years and I hadn’t destroyed any civilization or caused World War III, so I just supposed I had to be in love.”

“Really?”

“No” Shane said, and put them both in bed, Ryan under him, he was kissing his chest as he talked “It was… It was gradual, you know? I’m not supposed to feel, we don’t feel. At all. But I started to do so. I even fell asleep the first time I sleep with you… without watching a movie I mean.”

“You can’t sleep, of course” Ryan said, and made a little noise when Shane sucked on his nipple. “So you…”

“Ry, I, somehow, I changed just to be able to love you. Maybe you changed me to be capable of, maybe it was She, maybe this was her plan for me all this time.”

“That’s…” Ryan took Shane’s head and made him move up so he could kiss him. “You don’t say something like that when we are having sex again if you don’t want to have sex with a crying man, okay?”

“Noted” Shane said, and kissed him again. “Can I suck you?”

“Fuck” Ryan whispered, feeling his dick twitched. “Yes, fuck, of course, yes.” Shane smiled and made his way down to Ryan’s crotch, kissing every inch of him he could find, as fascinated as ever about Ryan’s sculpted body. “Yes. Are you going to use… your tongue?”

“I mean, yes, that’s what you- Oh, you mean _my_ tongue” Shane said giggling his eyebrows, Ryan was about to give him a slap for being stupid when Shane showed it to him. Fuck, Ryan was a monster fucker now? He couldn’t believe himself “If you want me to.” Shane said, and let his tongue go from his navel up his torso.

“Yes, yes, please, yes” Ryan answered almost coming just by imagining how it would feel.

It didn’t disappoint. When Shane went down and _finally_ took his cock in hand, and licked a long stripe from base to head with his tongue, Ryan could feel his tongue all over. Then Shane swallowed him whole. Ryan thrusted his hips without warning, moaning so loud Shane thought he had to be faking it, but the cock hitting the back of his throat and Ryan’s face, eyes closed tight and mouth gapping, told him he wasn’t.

“You’re a loud one” he teased getting Ryan’s dick out of his mouth and kissing his tight.

“You should give a guy a warning.”

“I think I was the one who should have gotten it” he said, licking Ryan’s dick again. He put his mouth on it again and Ryan tried as hard as he could not to start moving on his own again, and, on top of it, not to come too early.

But it was Mission Impossible with how Shane was using his mouth, swallowing him whole, then only the head, licking him, circling his dick with his long tongue, making him look when he did so. Then he winked at him before swallowing him one last time. Ryan could have sworn he had seen his eyes turning black and a pair of red horns appear on his head as he did so; Ryan had nothing to do, he choked on Shane’s name as he came down his throat.

When he came back from that, his breath still laborious, his legs were on Shane’s shoulders, and Shane was kissing his ass checks.

“Hi, Shane” Ryan said.

“Hi, babe” Shane answered “How was seeing Heaven’s Doors?” Ryan rolled his eyes, but he had to admit he surely had done so “Can I?” he asked. Ryan nodded, and fisted the sheets when he felt Shane’s tongue. No man had ever rimed him. Ryan was reduced to mush in less than a minute, gasping for air when he felt Shane first finger. “Alright?”

“More than alright” Ryan replied “But if you don’t fuck me in the next ten seconds there’ll be repercussions.”

“I thought I was already doing so” Shane said, twisting his finger, hitting Ryan’s prostate and smiling when Ryan moaned.

“Nine seconds” Ryan said recomposing himself.

It had been more than those nine seconds, for Ryan it had been an eternity and much more less than those nine seconds at the same time, when Shane asked Ryan for his consent again, Ryan nodded, called his name, said ‘yes’ more than ten times, and moved his hips trying to hurry Shane to fuck him.

Shane went in and had to take a second not to come, and Ryan didn’t take it well. “Come on, Shane, move” he said, threatening to move himself.

“Ask nicely.”

“We’re gonna talk about this whole ordering thing.”

“Come on, babe, you love it!”

Ryan knew that saying that he did, indeed, love it, was beside the point. So he just moved his hips slowly back, fucking himself on Shane’s cock. And Shane put his hands on Ryan’s back, stilling him, but just for another couple of seconds, mostly because he loved seeing Ryan desperately wanting to get something, but in part because he was still not sure if he would come the moment he started to move.

He didn’t. But only because he had excellent control of his body. He thrusted into Ryan, slowly at first, getting to know the feeling, then, he couldn’t wait anymore, he had been waiting long enough for that moment. So he started to move quicker. And then, in between Ryan’s calls of his name and his own moans and grunts, the movement lost its rhythm. And before he knew it he was about to come and Ryan, that little, naughty human, whom he loved on top of everything said “Inside”.

And who was Shane to say no?

He collapsed on top of Ryan, who may have said something along the lines of “Are you trying to kill me? Get off!”, but Shane was to blissed out to move. After what could have been hours he slipped out of Ryan, who whimpered, Shane realized then than Ryan was hard again. He rolled his eyes, men this days… and let himself fall to one side of the bed, Ryan curled next to him, Shane turned his head and kissed him, let his hand wander down Ryan’s body. For all they had done in just one night, that lazy hand job was the thing that seemed more intimated to Shane, no more bottle up feelings and desire, no quick and hard thrusting or showing of his (mad) skills giving head.

When Ryan came, overstimulated, and completely too sensitive to even thing of dressing up even if it was cold as hell, Shane stood up and looked for a towel to clean Ryan, he could have anti-miracled it all away, but he felt the human touch was required after sex, so he didn’t.

He laid down next to Ryan and put the cover he had never really used over them.

For the second time in The Story of Creation Shane sleep.

Next day Ryan woke up with one big scary thought ‘What if I don’t remember anything of what happened yesterday?’ but he realized that just having that thought was enough to ensure he hadn’t forgotten; the damage was done anyway, he had jumped into a sitting position, his heart rate had speeded up and Shane was waking up.

“What happened?” Shane asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“I… I thought I wouldn’t remember this either” Ryan answered, looking at Shane, lying next to him, comfortable, slowly waking up.

“Oh, I think you’re gonna remember it for centuries, baby!” he said winking at him and laughed. Ryan hit him with his pillow before lying down again. “I love you” Shane said when Ryan was next to him again, and put his arm around him, bringing him closer.

“I love you too.” Ryan smiled and kissed Shane “I’m grateful I didn’t read the fine print.”

“I’m grateful I put it there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So here it is, my second shyan fic! I hope you liked it (the first one is Kissing Shane), if you did leave a kuddo/coment!


End file.
